


The Parent Trap

by cashwiller



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spider-Twins, Spiders, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashwiller/pseuds/cashwiller
Summary: 給天生一對《The parent trap (1998) 》和 《It takes two (1995) 》與美麗翹家人《Sweet Home Alabama (2002) 》致上最深的喜愛。
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 2





	The Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> 被美隊3的內戰虐到再起不能時，只好狂嗑破鏡重圓的經典來療傷，然後我就得到了一對小蟲。  
> 從2016年起草，2018年被大綱長度震驚放棄畫成漫畫，至少在2020完結，感謝一直支持與等待的朋友們。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傳說遇到另外一個自己，代表你快要死了。
> 
> *本意是指某一生者在二地同時出現，由第三者目睹另一個自己的現象。而有「見到另一個自己的人將會不久於人世」這樣的說法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Peter “Andy” Rogers - 參照Andrew Russell Garfield飾演的蜘蛛人  
> Steve照顧的小蟲，性格相比同齡沈穩一些，熟人前才顯現多話的部分，因為父親興趣是繪畫，也稍微愛上一點攝影，但興趣是科學。
> 
> Tom Peter “Tommy” Stark - 參照Tom Holland飾演的蜘蛛人  
> 由Tony帶大的小蟲，性格活潑聒噪且容易激動，因為Tony的影響著迷於機械。
> 
> Vision Jarvis  
> Tony現任人類管家，老Jarvis(Edwin Jarvis)的養子，頭部受過傷留有傷痕，導致思考方面有時不太像平常人。
> 
> Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark  
> 沒有鋼鐵裝仍然是高科技頂尖公司企業擁有者及開發總監，史塔克工業從事國家軍方合作與太空科技。不過本篇故事只是個過度溺愛Tommy卻又無法正常表達的單親爸爸。

Andrew想不透事態是從何時開始失控，雖然對於今年才九歲的他本來能力就挺有限的，即使他有個特別厲害的Pa跟一大堆裝不像普通人的叔叔阿姨，他也應該只是個過著暑假的普通小學生，在一個月前他都是如此深信著。

直到現在，他坐在他的——億萬富翁、天才和花花公子的——Dad低調的迪奧後座，由管家Vision載往名為Asgard的連鎖度假酒店，從車窗往外看見入口處有奧丁的雕像與前庭有命運三女神造型的噴泉，而這些裝飾彷彿都在強調Andrew這段荒謬的假期。

車身流暢地滑進飯店前車道，Vision走出駕駛位拒絕飯店泊車服務員的服務，拉開後座車門，Andrew率先跳下車。

「Mr.Stark，飯店到了。」Vision些微躬身朝車內伸手，迎來的是撲鼻的酒味與入手的一隻赤腳，他對比Andrew震驚的冷靜説：「這實在不是個紳士該有的舉動，老爺。」

「我才喝一點，沒有很多。」那隻腳縮回車內，Tony懷抱著一瓶空酒瓶搖晃的從後座爬出來，「等下要去面對那個老冰棍，這是為了氣勢。」揮揮手拒絕攙扶的Tony踩著完全不是直線朝飯店大門走去。

「他喝掉了三瓶，」Andrew朝Vision投一個去難以置信的眼神，「Tom說他已經戒酒很久了。」

「酒精有助於舒緩壓力與緊張。」Vision平靜地說邊快步走向門口，「雖然自從Mr.Stark帶著Tom少爺回到大廈那次之後就沒再如此超標的攝取。」在Tony腳步搖晃要撞上玻璃門之前阻止更多的損失。

「我覺得我也需要來點。」Andrew仔細想著他們來此的目的，嘆了口氣快步跟上。

即使到了現在，他還沒搞清楚他們是正要去阻止他Pa的求婚，還是跟他離婚。

*

很多人都說Andrew超乎年齡的早熟冷靜，如果誰告訴暑假之前的Andrew他有個Dad，他大概會微笑回答他要找個Suger Daddy的年紀還太早，的確很多人對他的Pa感興趣，不過至今沒有哪怕一個繼母繼父出現在他家裡。也許就是因為他這樣的不同於九歲的反應，Pa才接受Clint的意見讓他去參加他們新成立名為夏日進階情報教育後勤局（Summer High-class Intelligence Education Logistics Directorate——S.H.I.E.L.D.）的夏令營，讓他能學習除了不普通的叔叔阿姨之外能有普通的同齡人相處。

至於這個暑假最後也完全與普通掛不上邊就不在所有人的預料之內。

巴士窗外的景色從都市高樓房屋換成樹林草皮，駛過歪曲的路將全車吵鬧的孩子帶到郊區爬上山路，看到寫著S.H.I.E.L.D.的招牌從車頂上過去，巴士在山腰門口的停車場停下，前往營地內只能步行。

Andrew在車外行李堆尋找自己的行李，此時頭髮被揉了一把，轉頭是左右肩上各背著大運動背包的Clint蹲下和他擊掌「Clint叔叔！」「小隊長，怎麼隊長沒跟你來？」Clint一伸手從行李堆中拉出Andrew的行李。

「Pa他們有任務，我自己搭車。」Andrew提起幾乎要跟自己半高的背包。「這段時間你都在嗎？Clint叔叔。」

「歐齁，現在開始你要稱呼我教官，當然，你很快就會體驗到我的射擊課的，即使你是隊長的小隊長我也不會放水哦。」Clint拍拍Andrew的肩推了一把，「快進營區吧，快交些朋友我好回去跟隊長交差。」

「我有朋友！」

「看得見嗎？」

揮了揮手把Clint的笑聲留在身後，Andrew背起行李跟著指標以及其他巴士帶來的孩子往營區前進。看著Andrew跟著人潮走遠後Clint對耳內的通訊器説「小隊長也到了。」

『收到。』通訊器另一頭回答『所以你還在門口做什麼，學生報到前準備呢？』

「哈哈，馬上來，Phil！」

*

Andrew邊走邊查看手機訊息，除了傳自己已經安全抵達的消息給Pa，同時確認Gwen也已經抵達，這個月他將跟其他同齡的孩子同寢，他多少有些期待與緊張，也許先有個熟面孔一起行動會是較好的選擇。

「嘿、Tommy！」不熟悉的喊聲跟手把Andrew拉了過去，「兄弟⋯⋯欸？」一個胖胖的男孩跟Andrew互看著，對方表情從興奮轉為震驚。

大概是認錯，Andrew想，誰是Tommy？

「Ned，怎麼啦。」一個綁著馬尾捲髮的女孩靠過來，朝Andrew看了一眼。「他是誰啊？」

「Tom的⋯⋯Skrull？」這位Ned很猶豫地朝Andrew瞥一眼，縮到女孩身邊去。

誰是誰的Skrull！

Andrew想轉身就走，突然遠處似乎有騷動，許多學生的吵鬧聲傳來。

「你給我站住！」一個Andrew不想熟悉但很熟悉的怒吼，邊意外的Flash也被送到這來，而且暑假才剛開始馬上有人要被他修理。

「前面的閃開閃開閃開啊啊啊啊啊啊——」原本看熱鬧的人朝快速的散開，被追而狂奔的男孩衝過人群，結果被石頭絆腳，在跌倒前翻滾撞上Andrew一起摔到路旁的草皮才停下。

「嘿，兄弟，真的是你嗎？」Ned跟他的同伴立刻跑過去。

「你又做了什麼，Tom？」

兩人頭昏眼花的攤在地上哀號，Andrew掙扎起身的期間聽到Flash還在吵著要找他算帳，而遠處Gwen呼喊著自己跑來。

「我又是不是故意搞錯床跟行李的，而且誰是Andrew啊？」

Andrew聽到那個倒霉鬼這樣說，Gwen的靠近自己的腳步聲。

「Andy，你沒事吧⋯⋯欸？」

接著他睜開眼，看到了自己。


End file.
